


Be The Best You Can Be (Leon Kennedy x Reader)

by evil_resident



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_resident/pseuds/evil_resident
Summary: Leon has accomplished a number of things in his life. Where do people like that leave you?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Be The Best You Can Be (Leon Kennedy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly specific 3 am drabble to simply cater to my rants

You set your phone down on the coffee table in front of you, slowly tilting your head up. Barely able to see properly from your laying form, you tried to read the awards lined on the wall above the TV.

_DSO Director’s Community Leadership Award_

_presented to_

_Leon S. Kennedy_

The beautiful clear plaque stood out from all the rest of Leon’s awards.

_Another one, huh... I’m proud of him._

A small smile pulled at your lips. You peered over to the floor beneath you, groaning at your open school bag. Can’t stay on the couch forever.   
  
You reached down and pulled out your textbook.

_SQL QUERY_

Great. You gritted your teeth, the stress of what’s suspending inside clawing at your brain already, and you didn’t even open it!

You slowly began to hate your college major, yet still continued to pursue it. Why? You’ve already heard stories about people not following what they’re “passionate” about, so why don’t you listen?

_If I can just land a good entry level job after grad...one that doesn’t require two or more years of experience that is..._

Your fingers rustled at the edges of the pages. Your eyes fluttered back up to Leon’s plaques.

You knew his job gives him too much workload, and after every undisclosed mission abroad he comes home in shattered pieces. But he still does it, he’s never faulted from his own personal values. Whether that be through paperwork, or whatever he can’t tell you, it must contribute to his “passion” somehow.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard the door click open.

”Leon! Welcome home!” You smiled.   
  
He chuckled, closing the door behind him and setting down his bag.

”Studying so early in the afternoon? What a good student today...”   
  
You watched him put his keys, wallet, gun, etc. on the counter as his weary eyes met yours.

”You okay, Y/n? You seem out of it,” He tilted his head, bangs falling away from his eyes. He pulls off his leather jacket and sets it on the chair.

”Yeah, I’m just a little tired...but you must be even more tired!” You nervously laughed, the twinge of stress inside you ticking.   
  


Leon made his way over to the couch, and you lifted your arms out to embrace him.

”C’mere.” He muttered into your neck. His strong arms wrapped around your frame, and you felt yourself pulled into him warmth. You couldn’t help but chuckle, the overhead view of such a big guy sprawled out with your small stature must be hilarious.

Your laughter died down as your turned your glance away from Leon but to the awards that lingered in front of you. Their shine and gleam practically screaming for your attention.

”What’s wrong, Y/n?” Leon mumbled, his tone more stern. “You’re quieter than usual.”

Perceptive as always.   
  


“Your awards...” You started.

”Huh?” He barely lifted his head up.

”...You have so many, Leon. I’m proud of you. Whether you’ve liked it or not, you’ve done... a lot on this career path. So much, actually.”

Leon stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. He waited for you to continue on, knowing well that this wasn’t about him.

_“Where does that leave me, I wonder...?”_

His head shoots up at your wavering pitch, and his quick assumption was right. Tears threatened to spill over your eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s the problem, kid?” Leon quickly sat up, pulling you into his lap. He internally cringed, what the heck does he do?

”I feel like,” You whispered. “I can’t be useful anywhere. I have passions, but I feel even more guilty if I can’t profit from them. How can I repay back my parents for everything they’ve done, you know?”

You calmed down at the smell of Leon’s cologne, his calloused hands rubbing at your back beneath your shirt.   
  


“What do you mean, Y/n? I thought you were interested in tech work.” Leon softly asked.

”No...it must’ve just been unconsciously for my dad. You know how he was with computers, I’ve told you.”   
  


“So you’re not gunna help me with my phone problems anymore? Cause I’m too damn old to try to fix them myself.” He smiled against your neck, tensing when he heard you sniffle.

“You always knew you wanted to be a cop right? You knew what you wanted, even if it did lead you some place else. I want that.” You pulled back to look him in the eyes, his blue seas filled with sparkling worry.

”I suppose I did...” He muttered. His silence made you wince. Where the hell were you going with this conversation? Poor guy just probably wants to take a nap.

“What if I became an agent like you?!” With a bolt of energy you joked, trying to lighten the ambiance.

You screamed as he quickly squeezed your sides.   
  


“Absolutely not!” He retorted, pushing you back onto the couch. He hovered over your body, his soft eyes lingering into your own.  
  


“I’ll be proud of you no matter what...You’ve stuck through with me for this long, I know I can do the same.”

You giggled, heart beating at his words.   
  
_”Be the best you can be, Y/n.”_


End file.
